


Аутодафе

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Voices of Lantry, hints of Lantry/Lexeme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Архонт Тайн впервые сталкивается с тем, кто ему не по зубам.





	Аутодафе

**Author's Note:**

> Auto da fé — публичное сожжение; дословно значит «акт веры».
> 
> По мотивам возможного развития событий в конце прохождения за Алый Хор (при высоком показателе верности отдаваемого спутника).

_Hollowed life, new rebirth_  
_Set forth a soldier consumed by the earth_  
_Burdened down, last to die_  
_Laden with monstrous souls deep inside_

_Sacrificed into flame_  
_Now fed as kindling, they all burn the same_  
_With warmth to stave off the end_  
_I'll quench the cinders' desire_  
_To let there be fire again_

(Aviators & Miracle of Sound, «Let there be fire»)

Вершительница Судеб давно предчувствовала, что от неё потребуют доказательства верности. Неподдельного, веского. Не простой формальности — жертвы. Но удручало её не это. Жутко было то, что она заранее знала, кого отдать.

Не могла же она приказать такое Барику. Для преданного Опального нет хуже участи, чем покориться Алому Хору... кроме мысли о том, чтобы подвести Аше и Вершительницу. Поэтому он подчинился бы. Но той нужен верный воин рядом, а Опальным — новый генерал.

Сирин... Голоса Нерата жаждали обладать ею — прелестями её невинного тела, податливостью её наивной души и, конечно же, силами её разума. То укоряя себя за подобные мысли, то уступая хладнокровной беспристрастности, подобающей слуге Тунона, Вершительница не раз думала, что лучше бы избавить мир от неё и её крайне опасного дара. Но если тем завладеет кто-то вроде хитрого, жестокого и безумного Архонта Тайн... Даже не стоит представлять. К тому же, она так юна, вся жизнь впереди...

Третий её спутник всё понимает, и выступает на шаг вперёд ещё раньше, чем даже успевают посмотреть в его сторону.

— Позвольте мне. Я прожил свой век. По мне больше некому скорбеть. Да и терять мне уже нечего. Единственное, о чём я попрошу — сохраните мои рукописи.

Почему же тогда, принимая добровольное предложение, понимая его разумность и заранее с ним смирившись, она чувствует себя так, словно принуждает и предаёт?..

— Да, Лантри. Обещаю. Иди.

Если она отвернётся, чтобы не видеть, как тот, бок о бок с кем она прошла через столько бед и опасностей, заживо сгорает в изумрудном пламени — то Алый Хор посчитает её сентиментальной и недостойной. Даже когда она разыграет финал своей партии и сместит их предводителя, они всё равно запомнят, эти сотни глаз, жадные до расправ и зрелищ.

Но, к счастью, выдавать слабость не приходится. Всё заканчивается быстро. Тело падает на залитый зелёными отсветами песок, невредимое, но уже бездыханное. Голосам Нерата нужно не оно.

Некоторое время те молчат, пробуя и оценивая новую гамму воспоминаний, знаний и талантов. Восемь десятков лет чужой жизни. Бывало, за раз они поглощали и гораздо больше. Но что-то не так. Их уже почти захлёстывает волна злорадного триумфа, но на самом деле это...

_...чистый, искренний детский восторг. Он впервые стоит на такой головокружительной высоте. Ветхие доски голубятни скрипят, и из-под них осыпаются перья, тут же подхватываемые свежим ветром. Ему немного боязно ступать по ним, но всё перекрывает счастье и удивление. Мир — как на ладони: дороги, поля, горы, Стены, деревни и города — и у всего своя история._

Хорошо, что их бронзовые лица всегда готовы повернуться именно той стороной, которой они пожелают. Никто не должен замечать такие моменты. Всё пройдёт, если отвлечься, развлёкшись с пленниками. Так успокаивает отсчитывать, сколько те протянут без кожи, ногтей и глаз, прежде чем проклянут всех своих прежних генералов, сюзеренов и богов...

 _Горячо, как же горячо..._ Да, это они раскалённым железом ставят клеймо на коже дезертира, пока кто-то из Фурий держит его за горло удавкой. _Нет, это он обжигает руки и задыхается в дыму, пытаясь спасти хоть что-то из горящих архивов. Потом придётся до старости прятать следы ожогов под бинтами. Но сейчас он думает вовсе не о себе._ Это просто сумасбродство! Выживает тот, кто заботится только о своей шкуре! _Так кто же безумнее?.._

Лантри знал, что через год будет провозглашён Эдикт Огня. Но остался. До последнего надеялся убедить Книгочеев сдаться, чтобы спасти и их, и бесценную библиотеку? Так им подсказывают новые мысли, но Голоса Нерата не могут понять. А когда они, Архонт Тайн, неспособны постичь и присвоить — они приходят в ярость.

Все их предыдущие жертвы были недобровольными, полными страха и презрения. А эта — верности, признательности и желания уберечь от незавидной участи остальных...

Ненависть вскипает и борется _с любовью он обнимает её, обнажённую и смеющуюся. Они молоды и беспечны._ Шавка Тунона подсунула ему отраву, с отвратительным _вкусом диких ягод, слегка вяжущих, от которых кружится голова, а глаза застилает блаженный туман. Лексема тоже срывает их, и сок капает с запястий на шею и грудь, откуда он слизывает его, не обращая внимания на игривый протест. Ниже и ниже... И они, опьянённые и счастливые, оба не знают, сколько времени проводят посреди цветущего поля, сбежав и спрятавшись ото всех — в памяти остаётся только бескрайнее небо вверху, истома страсти и запах лаванды._

...Вершительница Судеб недоумённо смотрит на Голоса Нерата, непривычно надолго замолчавших. Лица бешено вращаются, сменяя друг друга. Но наконец, обхватив маску руками, они останавливают её.

— Архонт?.. — неуверенно спрашивает Вершительница.  
— Всё в порядке, — отвечают Голоса Лантри.


End file.
